Black Diaries
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Entradas de los diarios de varios personajes siguiendo la línea temporal del manga. 1: Bard. 2: Sebastian
1. Capítulo 01: Bard

Cada capítulo de este fic será una entrada de diario del personaje que elija. Intentaré que vayan en orden según los hechos tal y como los cuenta el manga.

Para empezar me he imaginado a Bard dirigiéndose a su diario como un soldado a su superior. No es como suele hablar, pero me pareció divertido de escribir. Bard hace referencia a lo acontecido en el primer capítulo del manga.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>-Diario de Bardroy-<strong>

Hoy ha sido un día de lo más agitado para los empleados de la mansión Phantomhive. Ha habido unos pequeños problemas técnicos que han dificultado la misión que se nos había asignado, pero hemos salido victoriosos. Nuestra intención ha sido en todo momento actuar con precisión y lograr resultados dignos de los profesionales que somos, pero algunas cosas se nos han ido ligeramente de las manos. Posiblemente todo hubiera ido mejor si Sebastian no hubiera obstaculizado nuestros intentos de satisfacer los deseos del joven señor, pero ese hombre no sabe hacer más que interponerse en nuestro camino. En toda misión pueden entrar en juego variables inesperadas que dificultan el desarrollo de la misma. Estoy convencido de que esa variable es Sebastian. Claro, así es normal que ocurran errores de vez en cuando. Con su constante interferencia logra que hasta un veterano como yo, curtido en mil batallas, se equivoque ligeramente en sus cálculos al usar su fiel lanzallamas. Pero repito que no es mi culpa, es que ese sujeto me distrae constantemente y así no hay quien cocine como es debido.

Hablando de errores y de Sebastian, el señor perfecto nos ha hecho responsables a nosotros, los fieles empleados de la mansión Phantomhive, de los incidentes ocurridos en la jornada de hoy. Nos ha echado el sermón del siglo y nos ha castigado sin motivo alguno. La verdad es que se ha puesto hecho una fiera. Sus palabras prometían dolor y sus ojos... He visto la muerte reflejada en ellos. He salido ileso de la ira del mayordomo una vez más, así que me retiro feliz por vivir para contarlo, al menos por un día más.

Estoy hecho todo un superviviente.

Fin del informe.

-Bard


	2. Capítulo 02: Sebastian

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>-Diario de Sebastian-<strong>

Hoy el joven señor ha recibido la inesperada visita de su prima, la señorita Elizabeth. La joven dama, que además es la prometida del conde Phantomhive, tiene como afición jugar a ser diseñadora de moda, y se lo pasa en grande cada vez que viene a pasar la tarde. Resultaría de lo más adorable si no fuera porque nos utiliza a nosotros, los empleados de la mansión Phantomhive, de maniquíes. Juro que le mataría cada vez que se me acerca con accesorios rosas. Hasta ahora estoy orgulloso de anunciar que no ha habido bajas, aunque el trío de inútiles estuvo al borde de la muerte cuando se les ocurrió reírse del apuro en que me hallaba. La próxima vez tendrán el sentido común de pensárselo dos veces antes de sonreír siquiera.

La señorita Elizabeth vino con intención de montar una fiesta. Si bien las fiestas no son más que trabajo extra, la situación me ha permitido la satisfacción de enseñar al señorito el noble arte del vals. La tortura a la que se vieron sometidos mis pies mereció la pena solo por ver al normalmente digno Ciel Phantomhive completamente perdido, sin saber cómo moverse y quejándose continuamente de mi altura. Un breve inciso; el problema de la altura es suyo, no mío. Hasta pude obligarle a sonreír y quitar su expresión de disgusto sempiterna.

La fiesta fue un éxito, como es de esperar en todo aquello a cargo del mayordomo de los Phantomhive. No hubo imprevistos en la preparación, los tres inútiles no metieron la pata como de costumbre y el señorito no pisoteó los pies de su prometida. El único incidente que se produjo fue cuando la señorita de Elizabeth rompió el anillo del joven señor, que reaccionó con furia mal contenida, obligándome a intervenir antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría más adelante.

Obviamente, arreglar ese anillo no era nada para un mayordomo que se precie. Se lo presenté por la noche, cuando parecía que estaba más calmado, y me llevé una sorpresa. El joven señor se derrumbó y lejos quedó su fachada de aristócrata. Me contó acerca de sus miedos y me pidió que me quedara con él hasta que se durmiera. Fue algo interesante de ver. Por mucho que intente disimularlo, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive en el fondo no es más que un niño. Un niño con miedos y con necesidades. Un niño que necesita a alguien que le apoye, a alguien que le guíe. Un niño que juega a ser un adulto.

Vaya, debo decir que al final ha sido un día de lo más interesante.

-Sebastian


End file.
